


Simple like a Sigh

by Solshines



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshines/pseuds/Solshines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane notices a human habit and draws a parallel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple like a Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble. :>

He sighs as he watches her move about the room, though he isn't entirely certain why he does so. Perhaps he's learned this gesture from his Siha; he's only ever seen humans do it.

It's gesture he has come to adore; something that works as an expression of emotion based on a simple intake of the atmosphere around him. And it reflects so many human faces. She does it when she's scared, when she's happy, sullen, _aroused_.

In a sudden moment, he catches her glance, and her mouth curves into a smile, lovely and bright.

He draws a parallel: a sigh is a gesture that he feels with all of the life left in him.

Thane clasps his hands behind his back and returns her slow, easy grin. She's just like that; a rush of breath to and from his lungs.


End file.
